When Dethklok Forget Their Jackets
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Missing their bus and alone in a snowy Canadian forest, Dethklok end up finding a shelter of sorts and resort to something desperate to keep from freezing  lemon, slash, PWP . Based off the beginning of Doublebookedklok  season 3 .


"Well what the feck we supposed to do now?" Pickles asked as he and the other four members of Dethklok trudged along in the cold Canadian snow.  
"We need to find some shelter or something," Nathan says with his arms tightly folded across his chest.  
"Where though? I mean- we're in the middle of nowhere!" the redhead exclaimed.  
"Maybe we's turns around," suggested Skwisgaar.  
"But what if there'sch a house up ahead?" Murderface replied.  
"Let's just keep going and see if we find anything," said Nathan surely.  
Following their vocalist instruction the band did press forward. Snow fell down from the white heavens and crystallized pines watched over their journey as the men continued on through chilled winds and silent air. If they weren't freezing to death in the middle of no-mans-land then perhaps they could take away a certain awe from the death and silence the winter season has brought to the area.  
Snapping back to _cold _reality, the group had walked a fair amount of yards when finally they saw something in the distance. It looked like a dark spot in the pallet of white before them.  
"Looks!" Toki exclaimed as he pointed, "A house!"  
"Let'sch go!" yelled Murderface as he began to run.  
Following their bassists lead, the rest of Dethklok followed him until they came to that dark spot. Up close it wasn't such a spot; but a small cabin. It looked very old and abandoned, but the door was easily forced open and it was shelter after all.  
Inside wasn't much nicer than the outside. There was a metal bed frame with a mattress on top, a desk and chair, an empty cabinet and an empty gun cabinet. The two windows looked like solid sheets of ice and did not look safe to touch in fear they'd shatter from the cold days and colder nights. On the left wall is what appeared to be an old map that was yellowed and torn. Upon Nathan's examination it was concluded to be a map of the area. Where the cabin was located was clearly marked along with handwritten notes and arrows which looked like hunting trails. Regardless of who occupied the cabin before; it not looked well deserted and out of use.  
"This place gives me the creep," Toki said as he peered around.  
"Pffft," scoffed Skwisgaar, "Everyone's be looking out for littles girl Toki."  
Toki gave Skwisgaar a harsh look and gave a punch to the blonde's arm as a child vying for attention would.  
"Toki, knock it off!" Nathan growled as he continued to poke around.  
The entire cabin was, in truth, devoid of any loose items. What the band saw was exactly what they had. Looking at the realistic picture they more or less had only an old mattress that maybe two (three if they really crammed together) could fit in.  
"This is scho gay," Murderface said as he rolled his eyes.  
"It's all we have until Af'densen finds us or we die or something," Pickles said as he sat down on the chair.  
"We ams can't die," said Toki with a mild panic in his voice.  
Nathan, Toki and Skwisgaar sat down on the bed while Pickles stayed in his chair. Murderface leaned against the table. The five men faced each other and shivered. While a shelter and slightly warmer than the outside, the cabin still wasn't heated and that was getting the men.  
"We need to do something or we're gonna freeze," Nathan said strongly as he tried to stop his teeth from chattering.  
"There's only one thing to do," Murderface said grimly, "We need to eat each other."  
Skwisgaar leaned into Toki a bit and whispered, "I bet's wes coulds live off yous for months."  
Toki sniggered.  
"Hey! Are you laughing at me!"  
"N-os," Toki said, trying to hold back laughter.  
Murderface mumbled and crossed his arms.  
"Guys, I think we need to do something totally gay," said Nathan.  
"What's?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"We need to… huddle together," Nathan groaned.  
The band looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. After a silent agreement the band shifted around. Nathan, Toki and Skwisgaar laid down huddles in bed with Toki in the middle and Murderface sat on Pickles' lap.  
"Mother doucehbags," Pickles said irritably, "Not only are we gonna die like homos, but my legs are gonna be broken…!"  
"Aw schut up! Hey, hey why don't you try not to be a boner, okay?" Murderface snarled.  
"Oh yeah like I would."  
On the bed, Toki seemed to be the only one of the three not completely mortified by the situation at hand- if anything, he kind of liked being in the middle. He was the warmest and he didn't feel as gay he thought he would.  
"This ams maybes not so bad," he said quietly prompting a strange look from Skwisgaar.  
"Yous ams gay dildo, Toki," Skwisgaar said surely.  
"Yous ams the stupid dildo jack-off," Toki sneered.  
"I gets the goils to jacks- me off," Skwisgaar said with a mocking smile.  
The two Scandinavians continued to bicker mildly, making Nathan roll his eyes and grunt in annoyance.  
"Both of you shut the fuck up!" he eventually exclaimed.  
Toki and Skwisgaar looked at each other but ceased their war of words. The three in bed continued to huddle together. Nathan was turned on his side with his arm across Toki who's back was facing him. Skwisgaar was on his side but facing Toki.  
With Toki so close between bodies and a bit warmer than the rest, he began to relax a bit and shut his eyes. The room continued to be silent and still until the Norwegian felt something on his arm. Someone was rubbing his arm. While it felt nice, it was very odd. The youngest man's face contorted to reflect his pondering. It wasn't big enough to be Nathan and the skin was slightly calloused at the fingertips. Could it be…?  
"Skwisgaar…?" Toki whispered.  
The Swede smiled and was almost face-to-face with Toki.  
"There is ones way wes can try to gets warm," Skwisgaar said quietly.  
"Yous is crazy!" Toki squeaked.  
Skwisgaar pressed himself closer to Toki and ran his hand down the youngest man's arm. After the arm he allowed his hand to wander onto Toki's ass.  
Nathan, who had his eyes closed, felt Skwisgaar's knuckles against his own groin opened his eyes wide.  
"What the fuck are you doing!" he exclaimed.  
Pickles and Murderface, who were also seeming to drift off, looked over at the three men and could clearly see Skwisgaar's hand.  
"You are schuch fags!" proclaimed Murderface.  
"Yous shuts up!" said Skwisgaar quickly, "Yous knows we ams dying here unless wes can get warm."  
"So what are ye' saying…?" Pickles asked slowly.  
"I ams saying…" Skwisgaar trailed off.  
"Guys," Nathan said grimly, "I think he's right. We're gonna die unless we can get warm…"  
Taking advantage of the situation, Skwisgaar once more began to move his hand along Toki's backend. Toki bit his lip, unsure of what to say or do. Toki looked up and met Skwisgaar's eyes. Skwisgaar didn't look nervous, if anything he looked very content.  
Nathan was watching the men beside him and was also not sure of what to think. The blonde's hand crept from outside Toki's jeans to inside and he groped Toki's buttocks.  
Back in the chair, Pickles did his best to peer over and see what was happening. He could see Skwisgaar move in closer and plant a deep kiss on Toki.  
"Feck, man," Pickles said as he watched the Scandinavians make out.  
It wasn't long before the redhead felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his pants. As his member went erect, Pickles wasn't the only one to feel it. Murderface's eyes bulged wide and he leaped off Pickle's lap.  
"What the fuck!"  
"Well I'm sorry, dood! I'm getting horny as hell…!"  
"Horny from _guysch? _You are schuch a fag, Pickles."  
Nathan sat up from the bed and looked at Pickles and Murderface. The drummer's erection was becoming ever more noticeable as the Scandinavian make-out session got more intense.  
Skwisgaar was massaging Toki's ass and pushed his tongue in the other man's mouth. While Toki would never provoke such an event- it was a bit exciting. Skwisgaar had an excellent touch and things did seem to be getting a bit… warmer.  
"Takes off yous clothes," Skwisgaar said.  
Toki arose and turned to the others.  
"Just do it," Pickles said.  
With all eyes on him, the Norwegian man stripped down leaving all his clothes and boots on the floor. Skwisgaar got off the bed and told Toki to lay down completely. Much colder than before and blushing, Toki cupped his hands and breathed into them.  
Skwisgaar put his hand between Toki's legs and began to fondle him. The brunette looked over at Nathan who seemed to be unsure himself.  
"Nathans," Toki asked nervously, "Are you sure we should do this?"  
"Y-yeah. It's ok. We need to get warm," Nathan reasoned.  
The black haired man continued to watch as Skwisgaar fondled away until Toki was well and hard.  
"I can't believe you guysch are doing this," Murderface said with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
"Get over it, Murderface!" Pickles exclaimed as he dropped his pants and underwear, "This is the only for sure way we're gonna survive."  
Murderface mumbled and leaned against the table.  
On the bed, the Swede was undoing his belt buckle with one hand while stimulating Toki's manhood with the other. The youngest man was breathing deep and biting his lip a bit.  
Nathan got finally gave into the temptation. He zipped down his fly and inserted his hand into his pants to stroke his cock. The way Skwisgaar tugged and rubbed Toki's erection was more erotic then any of the others would imagine.  
"Yous likes that, Toki?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"J-jah…" Toki breathed out.  
"Yous want more?" the blonde asked.  
"P-please, Skwisgaar," Toki whined as the Swede slowed his hand-motions to a near stop.  
"Ins time," was all the blonde says as he continued to physically tease the other guitarist.  
Nathan moved over to the table and leaned against it. Murderface moved away to near the cabin's door while Nathan was situated next to Pickle's still in the chair. The drummer was masturbating contently with his crooked smile. The vocalist couldn't help but smile a bit as he followed suit and worked himself.  
"Fagsch. Every single one of you," Murderface said as he looked away.  
Everyone ignored the bassist, which surprised him a bit.  
Pickles turned his head away from the show in front of him toward Nathan.  
"Heh, you pretty big there, Nathan," Pickles said.  
Nathan chuckled lowly, "Thanks. You should… err… maybe look at it closer."  
"Maybe I should," Pickles said with a grin.  
Pickles turned himself around on the chair and Nathan moved into a better position. From there, the drummer slowly took Nathan's girth into his mouth. A new exspierence, Pickles merely imitated what he thought was what the girls did to him. His lips wrapped around the swollen tip and he let his tongue go rouge and explore the flesh. Nathan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being sucked off.

Back on the bed, Skwisgaar was just about finished manually teasing Toki.  
"Yous ever takens it?" the blonde asked as he allowed his fingers to drift down from Toki's erection to his entrance.  
"N-nos," Toki replied nervously, "Has you ever…"  
"Yous can be the judges of that," Skwisgaar said as he delicately massages the sensitive area and pressing his fingertips inside.  
"Au-augh!" Toki whimpered.  
"Yous knows I ams a good fuck," Skwisgaar said with assurance.  
"Okay, okay this hasch gone on long enough," came Murderface's voice from the corner.  
Nathan, clearly annoyed, pushed Pickles head back and walked over to Murderface, his pants falling with each step.  
"W-what the fuck are you doing?" the bassist asked.  
"I'm shutting you up, that's what," Nathan said gruffly and pulled Murderface by the shirt.  
"Y-you can't do thisch!"  
"Look at you," Nathan said, gripping the mans thick wrist, "You're freezing. It's getting dark. So if you don't get hotter you're gonna fucking _die_."  
Murderface's averted his gaze and gritted his teeth. He knew the front man was right, but he never thought he'd end up fucking a man, let alone a band mate.  
The air in the cabin was thick was desire. Maybe it was a twisted mob mentality, but things didn't seem nearly as bad as when they started. There was no more 'gay' slinging and no one was trying to look away from the various sex acts in the room. Lust pulsed through the veins of all the men and they were ready to satisfy it. The original intent was just to get warm, but now that was blurred and one could doubt if body heat was the sole motive.  
Nathan told Murderface to watch as Pickles began to blow him once more. Something in Murderface was at ease. He was allowed to jerk at the sight of two men having oral sex. It wasn't too bad.  
Skwisgaar and Toki, on the other hand, were beginning something completely different. After Skwisgaar managed to massage and ready Toki, he rubbed the brunette's thighs dangerously close to his balls. Once the blonde could feel Toki relax, he slipped himself inside of the Norwegian.  
"Augh! S-Skwis-"  
"Let's me do this."  
Toki silenced himself but felt the new feeling of being penetrated.

"Lift yous legs up onto my shoulder," instructed Skwisgaar.  
Toki nodded the best of his ability and did so. Now, wide and exposed Toki was now in for what Skwisgaar had to offer. The Swede didn't start slow, but not fast either. It was intermediate speed and depth that made Toki cringle and his breathing was choppy. It took some time before the feeling of something inside of him made Toki relax and even begin to enjoy it.  
"That ams right," Skwisgaar said as he pushed himself a little deeper and little faster.  
Toki gripped the mattress the best he could as he felt Skwisgaar's member be pushed ever deeper inside and then recede followed by another deep push.  
"Mmph yea…" Nathan said quietly as he watched Pickles suck on his member.  
The redhead took a surprisingly large amount of Nathan's girth inside his mouth and made sure to lick every inch.  
"Murderface," Nathan said, "On your knees."  
Murderface did as he was told surprisingly fast. Nathan helped remove any clothing left on the three of them and chucked all the articles away so that they were completely nude.  
"Suck it," he growled.  
The bassist did as he was told. Maybe it was something to do to fit in. He never finished anything, he barely had any sex, he never was really wanted anywhere- maybe this was his time to reclaim all those titles at once. Not as quick on the uptake as Pickles, the short haired man did eventually get into his own rhythm and took a fair amount into his mouth.  
Pickles moved from the chair to his knees as well. Below, he began to jerk himself with one hand and Murderface in the other. The calloused member was a bit smaller than most but much thicker. Murderface closed his eyes and he continued to work and be worked on until he heard Pickles say softly, "Lemme try some."  
The two men each licked a side of Nathan's girth with their tongues occasionally touching. Nathan moaned and grunted as he felt two tongues move over his erection. It wasn't long after all the oral stimulation it was time for him to _explode_.  
"F-fuck you guys better be ready for this," the black haired man grunted.  
Pickles and Murderface merely nodded as they continued to lick and suck small spots. Finally Nathan couldn't take it.  
"I'm cumming now…!" he howled.  
Pickles and Murderface backed off the cock and watched as the front man's milky seed was expelled out, some even managing to end up on the bassist and drummer.  
Nathan, fatigued, took a seat in the empty chair and couldn't help but feel a sense of power seeing two men on their knees with his mark on them.  
"Yous fucking likes that!"  
"J-Jah!"  
No longer was Skwisgaar easily pumping himself inside Toki. Now he was fucking the youngest man in a similar fashion to how he played guitar. He was going fast, deep, and hard. He pounded into the youngest man and Toki's exclamations of ecstasy were a welcome sound. Unlike Nathan, when Skwisgaar was about to come he was silent. He smiled wide and when his orgasm came he did little more than make a brief sound. The feeling of an insertion being replaced with something new was a strange feeling for Toki who was panting rapidly.  
"Well…" Pickles began, "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm pretty warm."  
Nathan gave a chuckle and Toki smiled coyly as he began to jerk his own erection.  
After their fucks the five of the men sat on the floor huddled close, still naked, but kissing and touching. Fingers and tongues going everywhere, there was a dream like state amongst the group. In the back of their heads they knew they'd never have another time like this. This entire session would become a strange memory that, while each of them may revisit privately, would never be spoken of. Only when one of them saw a helicopter light shine through the window (just shy of illuminating their naked bodies) and the men scrambled to get dressed did the realization of what they did truly come to the forefront of their minds. They could see their ever familiar dethcopter land a few yards away and Ofdensen get out of the black sky behemoth and begin to walk towards the cabin.  
Dressed and pretending nothing happened, the men gave each others each a look that meant the same exact thing: never leave anywhere without a jacket.


End file.
